conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Franco-German Air Force
The Franco-German Air Force (FG'''AF) is the aerial warfare and in some cases, space warfare service branch of the Franco-German Military. The ASAF's core functions are Nuclear Deterrence Operations, Special Operations, Air Superiority, Global Integrated ISR, Space Superiority, Command and Control, Personnel Recovery, Global Precision Attack, Building Partnerships, Rapid Global Mobility and Agile Combat Support. The ASAF operates x manned aircraft in service, approximately x unmanned combat air vehicles, x air-launched cruise missiles, and 500 intercontinental ballistic missiles. The ASAF has 250,159 personnel on active duty, 44,872 in the Air Force Reserves, and 50,753 in the Air National Guard. In addition, the ASAF employs 72,360 civilian personnel, and has 32,000 auxiliary members in the Civilian Air Security. The Department of the Air Force is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Air Force who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. The Department of the Air Force is a division of the Department of Defense, headed by the Secretary of Defense. The highest ranking military officer in the Department of the Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=1 edit Organization The Franco-German Air Force is mostly concentrated in its mainland territory. Different air defense zones are assigned to different air bases and squadrons. In addition to FGC administrated territory, the FGAF keeps forces ready in excess at certain overseas bases These are usually in Franco-German Overseas Territories, allthough the FGC does lease land from other countries in regions where it doesn't have territory. In Europe, there are 8 zones of coverage for FGAF forces. The Mediterranean east of Sardinia, the Mediterranean west of Sardinia, Iberia, France, Germany, the Insular nations of Europe, Scandanavia,and East Europe. North America, due to a high concentration of powerful states, is sparcely filled with FGAF forces. Accordingly, there are only three zones: the Caribbean, Anglo-America, Central America plus South America north of Brazil and Peru, and then the rest of South America. In Africa, there are 5 zones: Southern Africa, East of DR Congo, DR Congo and those west, Western Sahel, Western Sahara, and Eastern Sahara up to the eastern side of the Suez Canal. The Middle East, due to its highly militarized and defended state, is divided into only two zones: Levant and Arabian Peninnsula. Central Asia is split into Iran, North India, Pakistan, South India, Afghanistan, Taijikistan, Kyrgistan, and Uzbekistan. The FGAF put a large force in charge of this region due to the strategic importance. Southeast Asia is divided into Burma and Bengladesh, and the rest is counted as "no-man's land" due to the PRC/Yarphese presence. Oceania is divided into two regions excluding the heavy FGAF presence in FGC territories, Australia and New Zealand. http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=2 edit Structure and Departments http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=3 edit Command Departments '''Major Command Numbered Air Force http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=4 edit Foreign Departments Air Force Africa: Djibouti AFB, Djibouti Air Force Eurasia: MG Louis LaFourge - Air Force South America: Reunion Island AFB Air Force Oceania: Special Foreign Air Command: GEN Alex Beauregard- Black Site 3 http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=5 edit Other Franco-German Air Force Reserve: GEN Andre Suarez - Hamburg Air Force Base, Air Force Training: LGN Albert Goebells - Hamburg Air Force Base, http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=6 edit Divisions First Air Force: - Strassburg, France Second Air Force: - Cheyenne, French Guiana Third Air Force: - Noumea, New Caledonia Fourth Air Force: - Big Corn Island, Central America Fifth Air Force: - Sixth Air Force: - Special Operations Unit: Jacque Clousseau - Hamburg, Germany http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=7 edit Ranks High to low... *General of the Air Force (Commissioned Officer) *General (C.O.) *Lieutenant General (C.O.) *Major General (C.O.) *Brigadier General (C.O.) *Colonel (C.O.) *Lieutenant Colonel (C.O.) *Major (C.O.) *Captain (C.O.) *First Lieutenant (C.O.) *Second Lieutenant (Non-Commissioned Officer) *Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force (N.C.O.) *Command Chief Master Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Chief Master Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Senior Master Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Master Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Technical Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Staff Sergeant (N.C.O.) *Senior Airman (N.C.O.) *Airman First Class (N.C.O.) *Airman (N.C.O.) *Enlistee (N.C.O.) http://conworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allied_States_Air_Force&action=edit&section=8 edit Aircraft Inventory Category:Franco-German Commonwealth